Teenage Dramas With A Twist
by Ivy Ratherbun
Summary: All Katara wants to do is become popular. Sometimes you get more than you wish, as Katara is about to experience.
1. Sokka POV

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone. I know it has been ages since I last updated my story but I had heaps going on and I just recently got very ill and almost had to go to hospital. It is nice to be back on and posting chapters up again. ****Anyway, I deleted my other story because I didn't really feel connected to it and so I found it hard to write. I hope you enjoy this story though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ATLA**

**People Change**

One minute she's laughing with us, the next, she's laughing at us. How could she do this? How could she abandon her true friends for the worst possible people ever? I just don't get her sometimes. This is basically what happened, (I don't want to go into details because it is too painful):

She meets us at school and has a few laughs and cracks a few jokes

Just then 'Queen Evil' calls out to her and she willingly walks over (WHAT THE HELL?)

It must have been terrible news because she ran straight to the toilets

She walks out, wearing a completely different outfit than before and chucks something in the bin

She joins the others and they all head off to class with drooling boys walking behind carrying their school bags

As we walk past the bin I poke my head in to find what she chucked in there. Inside was a pair of now broken scissors, leg – length denim strips and arm and torso length of black cotton. I peek up at the young girl that used to be our friend and instead of long denim jeans and long black T – shirt she is wearing the opposite. Her denim jeans are now short – short denim shorts and her shirt is sleeveless and stops a few inches where I am guessing her bra does. So, just like that, I have lost my little sister.

I haven't seen Katara all day. The only news I got from the gang was she went to class, joined up with Azula, Ty Lee and Mai, and just walk off out of sight and then disappeared. I didn't even see her when we had our free period. Instead I heard a car screeching its tires and whooshing out of the school. I'm getting worried. Azula never lets anyone join her group, not even if they are more popular than her. Where is my little sister and what's happening to her?

It's the end of school and there is still no sign of Katara. I meet the gang in front of Suki's giant 4WD like usual, and still, no sign of Katara. The next thing I know I hear her little silvery laugh. I look around and listen for it. It's coming from the top of the steps and she is there with Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko, Jet and Haru. "COME on Sokka!" Just then Toph grabs my arm and starts jerking me towards the car. "Hold on a tick!" I shake Toph's iron grip off and I strain my ears, trying to listen to what they are all saying.

"The only reason any guy would take her home, would be for her looks." There were silent gasps and even snickers coming from all around the school grounds. An amused smile plastered Zuko's face while a scowl was shown on Azula's. Katara, acting like she didn't hear that rude comment, walked straight up to Haru and wrapped her arms around his left arm. There were more gasps then before as Haru and Azula were dating, and everybody feared Azula. I see Katara give Azula a quick wink and see Azula's facial expression calm down to a straight line. "Haru, has anyone ever told you that your arm is like a boulder?" Haru's face went quizzical, others, watching Azula, waiting for her to explode. "A boulder is strong and hard, just like you. It's no wonder Azula loves you." What is she going on about? "Azula is like fire trying to burn through the boulder but has no luck." Haru looks like he's just seen an angel as Katara turns and walks up to Azula.

The very next day she pulls the same act on Jet this time. Zuko's face went from neutral to enraged. He was about to say something to Katara but got interrupted by the bell. What has she gotten herself into now? If only she never wanted to be popular.

After school, Katara and the rest of the girls exit with adoring fans following like little dogs. Zuko forces his way through his face fully enraged. This can't be good. "KAT! Isn't it time you go have your warm saucer of milk and then go take a nap?" Muffled giggles were heard all around the school. Katara and the girls held no emotion, but by the looks of the shaking, it looks like they were angry. "I don't know wether that was you, your hormones, or that thing up in your head that could just pass as a brain talking just then." Those muffled laughs all burst into eruptions of laughter.

Zuko, the Zuko, just got burnt in front of the entire school by Katara. That was not good. Before he could open his mouth Katara speaks again. This time to Azula. "Azula, I think it is time we leave before we get called 'Mouth Gawkers' or 'Hormonal Idiots' or whatever the boys will be getting called if we hang around." I can't believe it! My little sister is now the school bitch! How could this happen?

"Ah my brother and his band of idiots. Give a message to daddy like a good messenger boy ok? Tell him I won't be home 'til late." Azula and the girls burst out cackling like geese as they walk away. Just like that, I had lost my sister for good.

**I hope you all really liked it. If there is anyone out there that is excellent at writing fighting scenes I will need your help in one of the upcoming chapters and it would wonderful if I could have someone to help.**


	2. Katara And Zuko POV

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone, I hope you are really enjoying ****the new story. I know it may not make sense but it will further on. This chapter a friend of mine helped me write so I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA**

**Changes Of The Heart**

After being trashed talked to by Katara, TWICE today, I decided I really need to cool off. I can't let father find out a mere peasant trashed talked to me at school and got away with it. I couldn't be bothered to wait to let Azula in because the first thing out of her mouth will be something insulting. So I grab my iPod and house keys and head towards the door.

"Suzie, tell Azula I'm going for a run and she's to stay here!" I don't bother to wait for her dull and bored reply of yes and burst out of the doors and head down to the one place that always calms my nerves.

The smell of salty air is thickening, good. I head towards the left side of the beach because only a few people, including myself, go there. When I get there I see I am the only there. Just how I like it. I wasn't alone though. Behind the big rock that overlooks into the water, I hear a faint, silvery cry and a wobbly voice.

"Sokka, she's got mother's necklace and if I don't pretend to be friends with Azula and do what she says, she will destroy it! I can't let her do that. It's the only thing of mother's that we have left." Katara? I peer around not wanting her to catch me and see Katara red faced, shaking hands speaking quietly into the phone.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I regret saying those things to Zuko. I've seen the nice side of him and I know he can be a good person at times. Alright Love you to, tell dad I won't be home 'til late- I know, this is me saying it nicer though. Love you to, bye." What I she going on about?

*** Katara***

"Azula and all that believe I'm one of them. Now can I see my mother's necklace?" She opens her hands just slightly to show that it isn't at all scratched or broken. "See, I even took the liberty of polishing it for you. Now, what about Zuko? Is he scared, intimidated or at least bit jealous of you?" I shake my head but don't look up in fear she might break the necklace. "Well, good. I changed my mind. Here's what you are going to do for me."

"Remember the plan Katara and all will go according to plan and soon enough, you can have this back." With a shivering laugh she was gone. Unable to hold it in anymore I fall to my hands and knees and start crying. "Katara?" Oh shit, please don't be Azula, please don't be Mai, please don't be Ty Lee, and please don't be – Zuko. "Hey. I heard you crying. You ok?" I shake my head unable to speak and try to hold back more tears.

"Zuko, I'm really sorry for saying everything I said to you back at school. If I didn't though, Azula would've kicked me out of her group and I would have nowhere to go because all my previous friends hate me." That's it. I couldn't hold them back anymore. Waterfalls of tears fall down my face and I start crying again.

***Zuko***

I stand there like a half - wit watching Katara cry. Unconsciously, I walk over, kneel beside her and wrap my arms around her. I know she was surprised as much as I was because she froze and her waterworks display had momentarily stopped. "Hey, it's okay. No harm done, except for my reputation. Then again, Mai did the same thing every time she dumped me. Don't know why I even bothered to keep asking her out."

When I was certain that her waterworks had stopped for good, I decided to ask her what's happening, but my conscious got the better of me. "Do you want to go to the music store? There's someone there I want you to meet." I let go of Katara, realising we had intertwined ourselves together and stood up. I held out my hand and she wilfully took it.

It's not that far of a walk from the beach to the music shop. _Ding Dong! _"Ahhh, nephew! What can I do for you? Who is this young flower blossom? I certainly haven't seen you around here before young missy." _Uncleeeeeeeeee!_ Why is it, when ever I am with a girl uncle always has to be embarrassing? "This is Katara. She's a friend of mine. Can you take care of her; I have to go get some things for tomorrow." Hopefully, uncle won't do anything stupid while I'm gone.

***Katara***

Zuko's uncle is a jolly kind man, as he calls himself and is a bit soft around the edges. "Ah, you truly are a beautiful flower. Better looking then Song, Jin and even Mai. All dark and twisted women they are. You, there is something about you though." What is there something in my teeth? "Something about me sir?"

"Please, don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. Call me Uncle Iroh." Before I could respond the bell that is attached to the door goes off. Thank god Zuko is back. His uncle is nice but a bit strange. I walk out expecting to see a wild – haired teenager but instead, I see a man in black holding a gun up at us. Oh god, somebody help us.

**Hey everyone, this was a rather weird chapter to write so I had a bit of trouble. Anyway, Katara and a mystery girl plotting something, a strange yet coincidental robber appears in the store, Zuko gone somewhere mysterious, what does this all mean? You'll just have to wait to find out. Also, if anybody is good at writing fighting scenes please let me know in a review. Thanks**


End file.
